ltlfandomcom-20200222-history
Calypso
Pre-LTL Calypso was born in the Jungle and is the middle oldest in a clutch of three and grew up with her insane mother, as her mother chased away her father. She nearly lost her life when her family was ambushed by a pair of Herrerasaurus, but was saved by her mother who killed the attacker. Unfortunately Calypso lost her younger brother, Dante, to the second, green-eyed female Herrerasaur, nicknamed Green Eye. This action was the possible cause that made her mother crazy. Some time after the lost of her brother, during one of her mother's fit of rage, Calypso's father disappeared. (More to come) LTL Calypso is a young adult, female Velociraptor “antirrhopus Nublarensis” sensu Paul played by MissDNA. She's a member of the Constantiae Pack. She is one of the younger members of the pack and are mate to Talon. She arrived to the pack soon after the Constantiae arrived to the Velociraptor field, and soon before the last fight with Diabolus. Rhynne was the one who invited her to the pack, but she met Carnifax later after saving him from the bloody leftovers of Diabolus. Which was the same place and time were she first met Talon. The morning after, she began to socialize with him in hope that they could help eachothers in the new pack, since they both were newcommers. But after some time, she began to develoup feelings for him. Later on, Calypso saved the sornaensis chick Shade (played by TheHunter) both from the dangerous Game Trail and later from a flock of compsognathus, and has now pretty much adopted him. Armageddon During the Armageddon, the Constantiae pack, Axis' pack and Dread's pack gathered to aid the Lab's pack (Leader: Nezbit) in a try to fight down the dreaded Newmoon raptors, which had been terrorizing the Lab's pack for a time. There Calypso got assigned to guard the Const. pack's shelter where the chicks and the wounded one were hidden, along with Audra and Midday. But not soon after the Armageddon commencement, the pack's hide was found by the Newmoon raptor Devexo. Luckily the three raptors succeeded to keep Devexo away from the pack shelter but not without damages. Devexo killed Midday in one of her attempts to attack the Newmoon raptor. Calypso decided to take on the Newmoon raptor on her own. Although she did hurt Devexo, it was not half as serious as Devexo hurted her. He shredded her body, just to make her suffer more and longer. As that weren't enough, a group of three new raptors arrived as Calypso was led into the building, led by the nublarensis raptor Gnasher. Calypso simply assumed that they had smelled her wounded body and instead of letting her be led into safety, she walked back from the building to meet the Newmoon raptors, to sacrifice herself. But the diablas raptor Sanguis were faster than her and he challenged Gnasher instead of her. Meanwhile, Rhynne and Talon succeeded to get Calypso back to the building, where she stayed till the end of Armageddon. Category:Raptors of LtL